Let's not pretend
by Lizz1792
Summary: Daiki wants to gain his bet against Momoi and conquer the hottie blue haired boy of the next classroom. Kise wants to finish high school with the peace he has managed to earn, want to raise his siblings to a better place, and that's becoming difficult when he becomes involved in helping Aomine and his uncle returns.


**Summary: Daiki wants to gain his bet against Momoi and conquer the hottie blue haired boy of the next classroom. Kise wants to finish high school with the peace he has managed to earn, want to raise his siblings to a better place, and that's difficult when he becomes involved in helping Aomine and his uncle returns.**

**Warnings: AU, unavoidable OOC, so please don't flame! If you can't read OOC don't do it! Please! I'm warning you! All right, male sex, language, mention of another pairings, abuse, drugs, rape (not entirely sure about that) …and if you still want to read after my warnings… and after all the chapter you want me to continue writing… then leave me a review : ) (because I'm nervous, NERVOUS!) I write this after my best friend cheer me all Friday… I hope it's not that bad… This is for ya AA…**

**I forgot to tell this fic starts from Kise's POV and that I'll only continue if enough (at least six?)people want me too!**

* * *

**Let's not pretend**

I can hardly find a word to describe it. I live day by day asking sometimes the same thing without really go looking for the answer. I suppose it's my escape. My defaults…? One that is irritating me lately, that is… I can't say NO.

My siblings, I love them but sometimes I need breath. Between Ura, Ichi and Aya I'll probably look like an old man of 90's at my twenties. My whole world breaks and fix around them. My parents are complicated shit. My father was the fucker we don't want to know about. Ichi hates him with all his "scar". Before he leaves us he gifted Ichi with a pretty scar from behind his ear to collarbone. I'll never know how exactly but probably the fucker tried to kill him.

We celebrate the day we knew a cop kill him. He did us no good ever. Probably the best thing he did was bring money to pay the rent of the apartment while he was breathing. Then, the three of us, mum, big brother Ichigo and I lived in peace for one year.

I never knew the fucker has a brother. It happened one day Ichi and I were out in school. Ichi nine-years old opened the door for me, his little brother of five, I got inside warming my hands in my pants, fuck, the cold of December was terrible, Ichi was all smiles telling me about how this beautiful new teacher of his had smiled to him in class and ohhh Ichi first crush was so cliche but understandable. I remember seeing her once wandering for the halls and I though she looked like a pretty fairy with gentle eyes.

Mum stumbled in my shoulder making me step back. She was crying silently in my shoulder. I was worried I did something wrong but Ichi's look make me stay quiet hearing her gasps of pain.

As a kid I was constantly the object of bullying of some kids of my grade. My clothes were never new. Ichi and I joked how our hereditary clothes smelled of chlorine, hospital and paraffin. Once a month we visited a Children's Foundation which provide us of basic clothes and food sometimes. Once a year they checked our health with blood tests.

I felt her grabbing my back tightly over my sweater as I look around me for some signals of her pain. I saw her purse dropped on the floor and her clothes; I finally saw her clothes are ruined.

Mum's work was the thing I hated the most. They take her away from our side all hours. I knew the money was everything in this world around us. To eat, to pay the rent, to breath, to wash your hands. As a dictatorial Indian company, the shoe Factory where my mother worked, made her forget the sunlight outside their four walls. It was a wonder they let her take some afternoons to pass a few hours with us.

I always thought those afternoons were like little miracles for us. The strangest miracle was coming in my mom's belly from that day in a name of Urahara.

The second time this happened was six hard years later. In the fucking day of Ura's birthday. Ichi and I had everything planned out. The little cake, the time, the place… since we were planning to take Ura to the park. We barely could get out and walk around, mum's paid wasn't enough for the four of us, Ichi and I only eat lunch, sometimes I enjoyed breakfast but the cost of it was too much for me to handle, I didn't want for Ichi to get sick for my fault. I was eleven now, heck. I could eat less than before. Ichi wanted to ditch school. We need money. He wanted to work since forever but his age… what a problem. When he told one month ago me he found a job I couldn't help but smile my biggest goofy smile. He was fifteen with his hormones crazy and all kind of thinking and I was afraid of losing him. That the streets would take him far and deep. And what could I do to stop him?

The convenience store literally saved him. Let's say the owner, the man threatened Ichigo to leave him without manhood if he dared to turn his life in complete shit in front of his eyes. Taiyo Kuroko knew his employers and knew Ichi was onto drugs (but everybody was) and well in the path of being a gangster. I knew myself that Ichi was in fact gaining a strong body and good skills to enter in of the gangs. Taiyo saw this too, the man was a monster with those hard worked muscles and brilliant blue spiky hair. Shit.

I seriously passed many hours in the store as a kid with Ura. I always was careful and dragged my hoodie with me to hide the purples in my arms. I couldn't care less if I gained a few scratches here and there for being poor and skinny.

"You think your brother it's stupid. He's going to find your lies, kid." Taiyo told me one afternoon I appeared wincing from the pain in my throat in the store.

"You can't tell him." I didn't deny it, I was blunt but I hoped my honesty could catch Taiyo's mind. "I can't bear him failing school for my fault."

Do you think I wanted my brother expelled? Not a second and the hot head would have trashed the crap out of them. It was NEVER my intention for Ichigo to find out my own problems.

"Then learn to defend yourself," Taiyo said "I'll know if you do it. Tetsuya will tell me."

SO, It's Ura's birthday and I tell "Ichi, go look for the cake that I'm goin' first home." Ichi looked at me strange. "I thought we were going together Ryou."

"Nahh, I want to go first, besides I need to piss." I completely ignored the-Dude you can just piss in the school –look and anyway I hug quickly my brother before he asks something else. Embarrassed to say I've a gift too. I made it in school, it's not the big thing, really, I just remember that Ura likes all kinds of cars and trains and so I decided to do a car of clay. Initially it was homework from art class but it ended so well that I knew this needed to be a gift to Ura.

I open the door swearing one of these days the handle is going to drop-dead in my hand. I turn and instantly know the apartment felt wrong. The hallway is dark and by no means should be dark at early hours of midday. I walk warily, first I look at my left where the kitchenette is – check. The living – check. The bathroom – check. That only left the two bedrooms at my right. The apartment has a T form so you can see if someone get out or in from some spot of the house.

My heart is walking wildly with me. I slowly start to hear moans, my face feels red. The moans and curses are louder than the cries. I know what sex means, kids talk about it all the time and yet I want to HIDE my face somewhere. The walls are shaking so hard I'm afraid the door is going to burst open in front of the shaking me. I go for the bedroom Ichi, Ura and I shares.

"Oh god, Ura," I don't see him. There is no much to see. Just a small bed, a futon on the floor and a small desk. "Ura Ura," I want to scream, where's my little brother? Where is he?! I can't find him, I walk around the entire apartment and I can't see him. I hear yelling behind the other door; I hear sobs and when I'm at the verge of tears, finally spot Ura with a look I've never seen before. He's just five, he' so quiet and good while I hug him heavily against me. He push me soft lifting one finger to his lips to be silent because I fucking shrieked in the moment I saw him.

Ura's gift is still on my hands; my bag is still on my shoulders. Ura takes my hand looking at the front door. Oh, he's such a smart kid. I nod holding back with renewed firmness. Our walk is frozen when the animal went out of his cage.

The animal stood there assessing us. I hid Ura instinctively behind me. The door is so close I can touch the fragile handle just with lifting my arm. This animal is huge, disgusting and rotten. Everything a monster is. I step back when the animal does like he wants to reach my hair.

"Look at you. The shadow of my brother and his lil' bitch," he hollows "so blond yer hair. Make me want to eat the sun."

The animal has black hair that resembles me of Ura. Even his skin not paler as mine. I don't like that.

"Hummm. So that's my boy isn't it bitch!" he screams to nowhere "the dark is in him. I can see it."

I slap his hand away of my brother.

Nobody is going to touch him.

"RUN!"

The animal snarls grabbing me by my hair so hard I thought there was going to be blood. I cry out staring toward the door open, hoping, hoping Ura is going to be safe out there. Please, be safe Ura. The hit in my jaw breaks something inside. Hits on my arms doesn't hurt that much anymore but the one in my stomach makes me sick. I cough blood weakly out in the floor while I hear my mom running. It's the only thing that stops him. She begged. She hit him. She begged again. He raped her again. I don't even know when he left us and when Ichigo appeared and started to clean me, taking my hoodie off to discover the multiples wounds on me. I feel sick and so far… far… I'm not coming back.

Ura's black eyes are on me. He's fine, good. I smile but Ura frowns.

"I don't like it, Ichi nii." Ura grips Ichigo's shirt from behind.

From that day Aya, sweet beautiful baby Aya comes to this world with us.

**Seven years later…**

I fucking woke up with a kick in my head, making me groan and roll my eyes. The joint had left me despondent and sleepy. Hate when that happens fuck.

"Fuck Kise, It's late. School remember? School."

"Stop screaming," I say drained "shit, my head hurts." I bring up one of my hands through my sweaty bangs.

"I'm not screaming!"

I look at Riko fussing at the kitchen from the futon I'm still laying feelin' a mess.

"No no. You don't look at me like that, smart kid. You've fucking nightmares again." she throws her hands in the air turning again to the kitchen with her neat uniform. Riko works in a Sport's famous Company as an adviser of some teams. She works hard day and night for that job. Her short caramel brown hair and her big dark brown eyes brings her attention on herself. Her fine tan legs for hours in the beach showed well behind her usual white or blue dress. She exhaled good shy sex and believe it or not although her boobs weren't big her hot body and full lips cover her perfectly. But she was a horrible cook if you want to know.

"What I screamed?" I stood for the bathroom slowly.

I knew her and Kiyoshi in a crazy monstrous party at DIRTY TEIKO, I was spent that night from too much liquor, smoke and the smell of sex. Kasamatsu was drunk oozing and singing from the karaoke bar a song about fucking, hips, heartbreaking (oh well his bitch had cheated)while Moriyama –the dog- was thoroughly making out in the corner with a petite bitch with long long hair to pull out. I suppose that left the Tiger and me but I knew he was bi, so he was either with a fuckeable boy in a bathroom session or going throw the pussy of an available bitch. A hole is a hole.

Kind of. I wasn't sure fucking a man was the same thing that with pussy. Not that I was interested.

"Kid, hey are you all right?"

I looked up for a second thinking I piss myself when I see BIG hands on my shoulders steadying me, following by a BIG very build muscles chest and arms. I would have hit him by my scared -state if it wasn't because behind his thick eyebrows and half long brown hair were the most parental warmth eyes I've ever seen. Hell.

I sighed relaxed with sweat falling on my lips and the crowd decelerating my breathing. Kiyoshi saw my arm and the marks. It was my first time doing it so I was a lil' caught in the process. I wasn't embarrassed at all, I just was ashamed to feel like a newbie on drugs.

"I'm not a kid." I growled half heartedly annoyed to be saw like one. I was sixteen damnit.

"Yea, right. You're about to faint." The stranger said looking around "You're alone? Your friends?"

"Sorry! I can't hear ya!" the music was loud and a couple of chicks were walking to us. One hottie with kissable bright red hair and the other with short caramel brown hair and eyes.

"Your friends! Where are they?!" he yelled not letting me go. At this rate I was backing away trying to be free and enjoy a fuck for fuck's sake!

"Look," I said irritated "I want to fuck, I don't know ya. Quit the show would ya?"

The stranger straightened to his full height and then again I was repeating the SAME process of piss myself, feel like a horny wuzz and at the end of the charade feel irritation. I thought he was going to let me go but instead he said:

"No."

"Oh crap." I cried out sweating some more "Dude c'mon, what's wrong with ya!"

"Riko," He said to one of the girls that had approached us.

"Oh hello there," I said a lil' drunk a lil' suffocated.

"She's mine. So shut the fuck up, kid." He turned to the girl, Riko "He's not reacting well. Do you see his face?"

"Kiyoshi, you can't worry your ass for every kid you found," she said surveying me slightly.

"Hey, I'm not a KID!" My cheeks are hot. I swear my heart is slowing his thump with the thump of the slow new song and it feels strangely new and good. Oh God, I groan.

"You shut up," she spat "I'm older than you. You what? 15? 16? I'm 21 and this silly guy helping yer sorry ass, 22. So you SHUT up your yelling."

"I'm still not a FUCKIN' KID!"

AND that happened two years ago and I'm still called a KID. Can anyone believe it? I'm eighteen now! Fuck.

"Hell no, you cried. Again."

I look at the bathroom's mirror looking for any traces of dried tears in my face but the only thing that I can see is my still blond hair, my still glassy eyes, still a nose (good) and dry lips.

"You're shitting me," I whisper.

"Language Ryou. She's not." I side glance to Kiyoshi arranging his tie and suit. I would never stop to wonder how he's so BIG. Honestly. Let's not start he's handsome and have a lot of pussy at his disposition. You wouldn't think this bad-ass look is as gentle as a baby girl with her fav chocolate.

"Look clean today," I said making room for Kiyoshi while he passes his hands for his hair. He knows clean means GORGEOUS. I look at him by the mirror. Without my white tee on I look small at his side. He seems to know because he smirks at me and turns evaluating my state in only my gray sweatpants.

"Riko and I need to look good for the interview today. Pray your gods for us."

"Huh. Sure." I shrug pushing him out of the bathroom. "Just show yer puppy eyes and they'll be kneelin' on the floor." I slam the door grinning when I hear Riko laughing hard.

It's my last year in high school, FINALLY. Possibly there is no one more excited about that fact than myself. I actually had tried to ditch… but Ichi had strongly literally grab my dick saying that if HE didn't I'll not definitely be the first doing it.

Bastard.

Threat my dick it's not play fair.

It passes for my mind all the things I've got to do today. Such as school, work, buy groceries, make dinner. Oh shit, I swear I promise Aya something today. What was? Where's Ura when I need him? I look in front of me. Look at the clock in the hallway. Had only passed five minutes since I'm in the place. There he is the mighty President of the student's Council, Midorima Shintarou. I think I hate him. But in a good way if you know what I mean. He annoys me but it's a good guy by heart.

"Kise, only in tee? Oh, I'll cut your balls if you exhale joint breath in my face."

"Midocchi," Oh, I just knew this **irk** him. "Not getting laid on vacations?"

"That's not your business. But if you want to know," Midorima slide his razor green eyes to the left. Oh- uh, I instantly laugh my heart out. Not subtle if you ask me. Takao who was (probably confidently) walking out from his classroom stopped blushing like a tomato under our gazes. He stopped, time slowed down and I just explode laughing. When I look back (not laughing anymore) Takao started functioning again with angry steps away from us. "So you see… I not only like women."

"Good for ya." I said "Congratulations, I've classes waiting soooo," I pass him jerking my arm away before he grabs me. Midorima is a composed smartass. He's the first president in the history of the student's Council that actually hadn't been kicked in the ass. His shining unique green hair and eyes behind black-framed glasses intimidates them. And he's so tall like 6' 5" with that **creepy **habit of bandage fingers.

"Put your hoodie on."

"Now it doesn't fit me Shin-Shin." I grin before he puts his deadly self "Why don't ya get to do somethin' useful and help that poor kid there. Hanamiya's bullying." I turn around heading slowly whistling an old song that sticks my head worst that a damn mosquito. Fucking radio.

I-I came up in here to rock

Light a fire, make it hot

I don't wanna take no pictures

I just wanna take some shots

So come on, let's go

Let's lose control

Let's do it all night

Til we can't do it no mo…

People rockin' to the sound…. Turn it up and watch it pound

We gon rock it to the top… Until the roof come burnin' down

Yeah, it's hot in herrre…. The temperaturrre

Has got these ladies…. Gettin' freakierrr

In the doorway I spot Hyuuga and Sakurai talking. I bump shoulders with Hyuuga smiling sweetly to Sak.

"Kise! Long t-time isn't it?!" Sakurai breathes obviously exhausted of his talk-trembling.

"It's good to see ya Sakuraicchi." He blushes. "Where's Hayakawa? Ya know: I think he should never leaves yer side." Sak's in two words: easy target.

"I felt insulted idiot. I'm not here?" Hyuuga sighs. They are so different. Hyuuga is experienced in life. I mean it, the guy was a gangster before. He even had another hair color and all. He's not taller than me he's sorta build. Black hair, glasses, he remembers me of Kiyoshi. Between both they are like **dads** watching your shit.

But am not the only one under their shitty gazes. Sakurai's too. Hyuuga is actually helping him to grew confidence but Sakurai's fragile large eyes and baby innocent face doesn't help him AT ALL. I know Sakurai since middle school, one raining afternoon he was alone without his annoying friend and I took care of him standing at his side while he was crying. At this point nobody hit me without thinking twice because I was sure as hell that I would fight back. Maybe Sak and I could be best friends one day if it wasn't coz my style it's different and well... Kasamatsu will annoy me if I say it loud.

I ruffle affectionately brown curls of hair, Sak is already blushing of course but he knows I'm only doing it for the joke and the friendship.

"S-stop, you're embarrassing me," Sak whispers kinda loudly. I could kiss him on the cheek, he's sooo shy and I'm a teaseee…. Sak is fuming red when he pushes my chest away quickly. "G-g-get a grip! Fuck!"

Moriyama smirks from the corner where he's smoking while seeing us. the years had been good with him, his black hair now is short and his eyes are dark and mature though he's very stupid still when the theme are girls but anyway I see Hyuuga snap his fingers.

"You have no shame."

"No regrets."

"You're going to get bullied. Let's not start with Sak."

"I'm not gay." I inspect my nails.

"Oh I know," Hyuuga sang "But they can get yer ass as tight as pussy."

I snort. "Stop being' hysterical on me! I'm not into that."

"Asshole!" Sakurai push me grabbing my hair to bend me "Neither I! But who listens! N-No one of those fu- fuckers!" I'm being dragged to my desk or is it Kasamatsu's? I'm laughing so much I'm red and everything's blurry.

"Fuckers?!" I exclaim breathlessly amused "Yer cussing! Sak is cussing! Oh my god!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ah- ahmmm,"

Momoi enters the classroom hearing the wet sounds she definitely doesn't want to hear early in the morning. She looks at her best friend false brother with a raised eyebrow. She can just see how worked out the girl is, her hands running for Aomine's ass and back anxiously while their tongues dances slowly.

"Ah…"

My god the girl was coming just from a kiss.

"Such a slut." Momoi whispers kinda LOUD leaning on the wall. Her pink hair is long to her hips, her eyes shine with the black eye-liner, she wears her usual black top with red letter saying ROCK LOVER, but her boobs are so big no one never would ever care a crap what the top says. Her skinny jeans and sandals made her seen lovely hot.

"O-ohh! Ugh!" the girl blushed madly arranging her skirt and moving her legs one against the other while Aomine just cocks his head showing how his dark eyes can roll high-sky. "Um- we, I'll see you later!"

Momoi sighs closing the door finally alone. "You can at least clean your lips?" His jet black hair was a mess sweating here and there sexily and Momoi couldn't for the love of god witness once more his brother's lips swollen and wet from kissing a whore. "Good lord, and you need a bath." She sniffs the air swaying her hand between Aomine and her.

"What's the matter Satsuki?"

"Huh. You know me too well!" She jumped up with a happiness and wickedness Aomine hadn't seen in weeks. "I did a _little _poll with a few questions…" she trailed off walking around Aomine in circles "and well, after many deliberations UHHH! Just read this!" She jumped again showing a wrinkled piece of paper.

Aomine narrowed his eyes thinking if he really wanted to know Momoi's chaotic head. Black words appeared in his sight.

**With what word would you describe Daiki Aomine?**

Fucker.

**With what expression would you describe him in bed?**

Insatiable selfish sex god.

"Am I selfish Satsuki?" Aomine's rough voice asked with playful eyes.

"Shush! Keep reading fool! It get's better."

**Do you think this sex god can be gay or bi by chance? Explain your answer.**

What kind of question is that! I fucking don't know!

**ANSWER YES OR NO.** **And Explain.**

NO!

**Explain.**

Hell Momoi yer scaring me! No, I can't see him fuckin' dudes! (sweatdrop) I fuck with him! How would I- All right. Fine. Maybe bi.

**Position?**

Seme. Dominant. Top.

Aomine chuckled "Seme?"

"Fuck. You should know. A yaoi's thing."

"You want me to stop fuckin' pussy?"

Momoi shrieked "Honestly?"

"You know I've fucked both ways before. Why the sudden commotion?" Aomine scratched his neck.

"I know," She turned acid "I have yet to stop glaring at my bed from my ROOM. Well, the thing is that I want you to look at someone to conquer."

"This is about that stupid bet?" Aomine smirked returning the paper.

"I had to SUCK OFF that- that disgusting bastard - that horrible psycho!"

"I got it." Aomine dismissed knowing well, he didn't like that guy either. "But I'm not listening my penalty."

"I would," Momoi hid her hands behind her back. Her boobs so big it threatened to bend her in two. She grabbed his arm all the way to another floor, looking around for her target; she had studied who will be. Who will represent a challenge. A challenge she wanted. Someone really different from all the whore population. And in the time she saw him she knew that guy was the one. His eyes… his way... oh she could even fall for him!

"See that guy there." She secretly signaled to the corner.

Aomine stared "Big blue eyes?"

She nodded. Aomine assessed slowly. Leaning on the corner alone was a gorgeous small boy. Blue sky hair highlighted equal blue bedroom eyes, white skin around desirable lips. Someone fragile was so fucking hot. He could just imagine the taste of his hipbones. And the moans he could raise from that body. Will he be the quiet or noisy partner? And better than that the boy looked intelligent, like with **brains** for once.

Usually Aomine wasn't hitting on guys but he was already licking his lips.

"He's not going to be easy." Momoi predicted waiting behind while Aomine was already walking to Tetsuya Kuroko, student of the last year section C. Age: 18. Height: 5' 6". Birthday: January 31st, Aquarius. Blood type: A.

Aomine wasn't the type to go quiet. If he wants someone or something he goes for it. His luscious eyes were darker with the tracks. He smirked when Kuroko notices him blinking a couple of times and even looking around for any other person Aomine would be looking for. No baby, it's you who I want.

Kuroko certainly wasn't prepared for the tingling feeling his gut was telling. His blank gaze shifted to his front and when he locked, shared, shocked eyes with the tan guy coming from him he blinked. No way. No way no way no way. He feels glue to the wall without wanting to feel like that. He knew that stare. Many times before he had seen that stare directed to him. And no, he wasn't functioning fast because a certain red head should be here and not fooling around. He was perhaps… upset… upset with Kagami and that's why… he was alone… and well… _sad._

He looked up to the tall shit-smirking guy, the tan hand reaching for his cheek, the heat enveloping his body… for a second of weakness he didn't move waiting…but no. Red head wasn't here. How cliche. How strange of me that I…I…

"What the fuck are ya doing?"

Kuroko looked again the hand inches from his face. And then stormy amber eyes.

Uff. Kise.

"I said what the fuck are ya doing?"

Kise's hard grip was on Aomine's wrist. And he wasn't planning to let go. A sudden vile of righteous anger was growing in him. Hell, Kuroko was shuddering into the wall. He didn't like what he was seeing. And when equal stormy but black SO FUCKIN' BLACK eyes looked back at him he didn't like better.


End file.
